Currently, there exists a high level of cataract lens surgeries performed in the United States and in other countries and territories throughout the world. These cataract lens surgeries involve the removal of the natural lens, typically by phacoemulsification, followed by the implantation of an intraocular lens (IOL).
Most cataract lens surgeries are performed using an intraocular lens providing little if any accommodation of the eye. Specifically, the intraocular lens is implanted into the capsular bag of the eye, and once healing of the eye has occurred, there is very little movement of the intraocular lens in a manner to focus the eye by accommodation like the natural crystalline lens of the eye.
There has been much interest in creating and designing intraocular lens configured to provide accommodation the same or similar to the natural crystalline lens of the eye. It is believed that the next generation of intraocular lenses will be accommodating intraocular lenses that provide a significant amount of accommodation of at least one (1) diopter or more. So far, most accommodating intraocular lenses being clinically studied provide one (1) dioper or less of accommodation of the eye. Thus, there now exists a need for an accommodating intraocular lens that can provide a substantial amount of accommodation of the eye, desirably, providing one (1) or more diopters of accommodation of the eye.
The present invention is directed to an accommodating intraocular lens configured in a manner that may provide for substantial accommodation of the eye.